


Falling Leaves

by lumifuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, domestic!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Falling Leaves

Carrying hot chocolate mugs in both hands, Dean was forced to use his hip to open the porch door. He even managed to do so without spilling the beverage.

“Cas?” he called out for his boyfriend who was too busy raking the leaves in the garden to notice. What’s worse, he was listening to music on the headphones that Dean had given him a while back.

The older Winchester didn’t mind the view. He put down the mugs and leaned on the doorframe, smirking proudly. He could still clearly remember the beginning of living together in this small cottage. With no Sam around Dean would often feel awkward because of the tension that was quickly building up in the house and there was no one to suddenly interrupt it as his brother did. But they both grew used to it by now. And could act more comfortable around each other than ever before.

But this sight? It seemed to be a peak of the levels of comfort they would allow each other to feel. Castiel was swinging with along with the rake, probably as the music rhythm inspired him to do. He was wearing a rather chunky brown and orange sweater that he bought himself. Dean loved it. He couldn’t tell how much time must have passed when his angel suddenly looked up and their eyes met. Cas seemed embarrassed, as the rosy warmth spread on his cheeks at first but something in his boyfriend’s smile soothed him. Nonetheless, the combination of him blushing and wearing this cosy knitted sweater made Dean feel at home. This time for sure. He wanted nothing more than to just tell the whole world about it but instead, his smile grew even wider and he handed the hot chocolate to Castiel and they sat on the porch stairs together, enjoying the autumn sunset. Resting his head on angel’s arm, Dean knew that it was everything he has ever dreamt of, and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
